Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (filme)
Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (bra: Tinker Bell e o Tesouro Perdido /prt: Sininho e o Tesouro Perdido) é o segundo filme animado da franquia Disney Fadas. Produzido pela DisneyToon Studios, o filme foi lançado em 2009 e conta sobre a pedra da lua e o espelho que concede três desejos. Aparições/Menções Personagens: *Estreia - Lyria, Fada Gary, Blaze, Viola, trasgos (Grimsley e Leech), piratas *Outros - Sininho, Vídia, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa, Rainha Clarion, Silvermist, Clank, Bobble, Fada Mary, Stone, Ministro do Outono, Qana/Icy Lugares: *Continente/Terra Firme - vilarejo, casa dos Griffiths. *Terra do Nunca - Refúgio/Vale das Fadas, árvore do pó mágico, enseada, ponte secreta dos trasgos, Skull Rock, "Navio Afundado que Jamais Afunda" Fauna: *com nome: Queijo (rato), Blaze/Tocha (vaga-lume/pirilampo), Seu Coruja *outros: pomba, gamba, ganso-do-canadá, joaninha, esquilo, abelha, borboleta, pássaro (Turdidae - Montain Bluebird), sapo (girino), pica-pau (Dryocopus), percevejo, grilo, centopeia, corvo, morcego, oniscidea Flora: girassol, camomila, bolota, cogumelo, abobora, milho, macieira (maçã), videira (uva), acer (bordo), algodão, begônias, gardênias, miosótis (não-me-esqueças), Hemerocallidaceae ("Star Headed Suitor Flower"), asclepias ("milkweed" na versão brasileira apenas chamado de "leite") Sinopse |-|Brasil= "A brilhante lua azul irá surgir antes do frio chegar. Mas chegará esta luz a tempo de se encontrar o que foi perdido? Deixe a sua imaginação criar asas neste encantador e novo filme estrelado pela mais amada de todas as fadas! Encante-se com Tinker Bell muito além do Refúgio das Fadas na mais nova aventura. Neste ano o outono promete ser ainda mais especial, a grande lua azul da colheita irá brilhar, permitindo que as fadas utilizem a Pedra da Lua para restaurar a árvore do pozinho mágico, a fonte de todas as magias. Mas quando Tinker Bell acidentalmente coloca todo o Refúgio das Fadas em perigo, ela precisa se aventurar do outro lado do oceano numa busca secreta para corrigir seus erros. Com a ajuda de seu amigo Terence - e do charmoso vaga-lume Tocha - Tink desbrava um impressionante novo mundo e descobre o maior tesouro de todos. TINKER BELL E O TESOURO PERDIDO é uma história sobre o poder da amizade verdadeira." |-|Portugal= "Uma reluzente lua azul aparecerá na noite de breu, mas conseguirá ela iluminar o caminho para que seja encontrado o que se perdeu? Deixa a tua imaginação voar num novo filme encantado onde brilha a fada mais adorada de todo o mundo! Vem voar com a Sininho para além do Vale das Fadas numa nova e entusiasmante aventura! A Festa do Outono deste ano promete ser especial. A Lua Azul das colheitas vai chegar o que permite que as fadas usem uma preciosa pedra da lua para reparar a Árvore do Pó Mágico - a fonte de toda a sua magia. Mas quando a Sininho põe, acidentalmente, todo o pó mágico em perigo, tem que se aventurar até ao outro lado do mar numa missão secreta para repor a ordem. Com ajuda do seus amigo Terence - e um encantador e malandro, o pirilampo chamado Blaze - Sininho desafia um espantoso novo mundo e descobre o maior tesouro de todos! Sininho e o Tesouro Perdido é um extraordinário conto sobre o poder da verdadeira amizade que a toda a família itá querer ver e rever vezes sem conta!" Resumo Vozes Ordem dos personagens seguindo os créditos: Músicas Foi feito um álbum com músicas do filme. DVD O DVD do filme em português possui: Línguas: Português, Inglês, Espanhol (versão brasileira: mais Hindi) (versão portuguesa: mais Russo e legendas incluindo em Ucraniano, Letão Lituano e Estônio) Extras: *Roteiro/Guia mágico para o Refúgio/Vale das fadas - vídeo informativo sobre o mundo das fadas *Disney World - bastidores da construção de uma área das fadas no parque da disney *cenas excluídas e extras Videoclipe: *"The Gift of a Friend" por Demi Lovato *"Um Amigo é um Dom" por Lúcia Moniz (não incluso no DVD brasileiro) Adaptações O filme ganhou adaptações em: *Jogo: Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (DS) *livro ilustrado *quadrinho Trivialidades *Apesar de ser americano, o filme estreou antes no Japão no dia 05 de Junho de 2009. *No DVD de Portugal há um erro ortográfico (plural) ao mencionar os amigos de Sininho. *No DVD do Brasil na capa não informa a inclusão de áudio Hindi apesar de incluso. *Quando Terence lê uma lista de entregas de pó mágico com nomes ele cita: Raffaela, Redina (bra: Rejiane), Rina (bra: Rena), Renato, Rhoda e Rosetta. Galeria Tinker_bell_and_the_lost_treasure_dvd.jpg|Capa aberta do DVD original Tinker_bell_e_o_tesouro_perdido_dvd.jpg|Capa aberta do DVD brasileiro Sininho_e_o_tesouro_perdido_dvd.jpg|Capa aberta do DVD português Referências Categoria:Filmes